La Couleur de l'Ivresse
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: Son corps ébène.. sa peau ébène... Mon Royaume...ébène... Ébène." "Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione ?" Elle se réveille en sursaut la nuque douloureuse, le bas du dos trempé de sueur. "Rien, excuse-moi. J'ai dû m'assoupir." U.A Songfic.


**_Ridicule, Ridicule, Ridicule,_**

**Le mot galope dans ma tête, se cogne aux vitres, détruits les fenêtres. Ridicule, encore et toujours.**

**Hallelujah j'ai du chagrin ! Et des excuses pleins les mains... Je vais peut-être vous épargner pour cette fois..**

**Les excuses ce sera pour le premier chapitre de la suite d'Adagietto, pour les derniers chapitres de corps à corps. Des tonnes d'excuses.**

**D'ici là je vous envoie simplement autant de merci que de gouttes de pluie sur ma ville. Et, croyez-en ma longue expérience, ça en fait un paquet.**

**Jvous aime.**

**Mad**

**Ps : Écouter à fond et en boucle "Il mio rifugio" de Cocciante a été indispensable à la réalisation de cet OS. Ce serait ptetre pas mal d accompagner votre lecture de la même façon ? (Mais vous savez, moi jdis ça, jdis rien hein. :) )**

**

* * *

**

**La couleur de l'ivresse.**

Ridicule, ridicule._ Ridicule._

Le mot se jetait violemment contre les parois de son crâne comme une pluie de gravier.

_Ridicule, ridicule_, encore et encore.

Ses yeux bercés de larmes contenues s'écorchaient sur le papier déchiré d'encre et ses doigts tachés avaient laissé des traces le long de la marge.

Elle s'essoufflait sans pour autant s'arrêter, se perdait, sans pour autant se retenir.

Se noyant dans des raisonnements trop complexes à la structure bancale elle se sentait faible, faible, désarmée, impuissante...

_Ridicule._

Ses mains moites essuyées à la va-vite dans les plis de sa jupe, la sueur au creux de ses coudes, le bruit de son pied frappant frénétiquement le sol, ses genoux qui se heurtaient violemment l'un contre l'autre, les plaques violettes qu'elle sentait grimper dans son cou : _ridicule_.

Son inconstance, son incapacité à aligner trois mots corrects, elle, la meilleure de la classe, tout cela devenait simplement, positivement..

**- _Ridicule._**

**- Je vous demande pardon mademoiselle Granger ?**

La voix claire et froide de la veille McGonagall la cloua brutalement au dossier de sa chaise. Elle releva les yeux.

**- Rien madame, je réfléchissais à haute-voix, excusez-moi.**

Quelques ricanements percèrent le silence tendu de la classe.

Le choc de ces sourcils gris arqués au-dessus des lunettes rondes l'avaient ramenée à un semblant de réalité.

Soupirant, elle planta son regard au plus profond de sa feuille comme si elle pouvait la transpercer.

« Ce n'est pas possible, songea-t-elle, ce n'est pas possible. »

Et devant ses yeux ébahis: un champs de bataille.

Des zébrures violettes maculaient des paragraphes entiers, s'étendant jusqu'à là marge.

Les ratures précédaient des pâtés en forme de mots, des monticules de correcteur d'un blanc sali par l'encre mordant le papier.

Les phrases insensées s'entrecoupaient, arrêtées en plein milieu, puis reprises quelques paragraphes plus loin. Parfois même elles étaient restées inachevées.

Son écriture emballée, retournée, comme soufflée par la rage était méconnaissable. Boucles et déliés se chevauchant, s'empêtraient les uns dans les autres pour ne former au final qu'une suite de symboles indéchiffrables.

Et au milieu des vagues et des remous, au milieu de la colère et des dunes de papier ondulé, trois mots inconnus, inlassablement répétés:

"Il mio rifugio."

Son cœur frappait furieusement contre sa poitrine gonflée et son souffle court lui brûlait les lèvres. Au plus profond de son corps une masse de douleur devenait aussi dure qu'un bloc de béton. Elle tenta encore de retenir ses larmes et étouffa un hoquet de stupeur qui fit se relever plusieurs têtes.

La honte faisait trembler son corps jusqu'aux plus petites fibres, ses cheveux humides se collaient à son front et ses yeux exorbités allaient d'une page à l'autre, sans que jamais les muscles de ses mâchoires ne se détendent.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible! »

Le cri muet déchirait son esprit, déchirait son cœur et dans un coin de sa tête l'autre voix tambourinait inlassablement :

« Ridicule, tu es ridicule Hermione Granger. Tu es _ridicule_. »

Elle se redressa comme dans un rêve, jetant plumes et brouillons dans son sac. Puis elle se leva et repoussa sa chaise.

Elle n'entendit même pas le bruit de ses talons claquer contre le sol brillant de la salle de classe.

Elle ne regarda même pas la veille McGonagall, qui secouait la tête.

Elle posa sa copie sur le bureau, murmura un « aurevoir » à peine audible et se jeta sur la porte de sortie.

Personne ne l'entendit tomber doucement dans les toilettes des filles, sombrer calmement dans le petit restant d'hystérie qui comprimait sa poitrine, la tête dans les mains, le chagrin au fond du ventre.

Personne ne l'entendit laisser se mêler un rire brisé à ses sanglots. Personne ne l'entendit répéter « impossible, impossible » et rire de plus belle. Et personne ne vit ce qu'elle laissait enfin venir défiler devant ses yeux.

_Une nappe de lumière tombait droit sur la base de sa nuque tendue, sur la jugulaire battante. Ses grandes mains noires aux ongles plus clairs refermées sur un livre d'histoire se mouvaient lentement d'un bout à l'autre des pages. Le dessin délicat de ses épaules, sous le t-shirt, serré comme s'il était plein à craquer. La puissance qui émanait de son souffle profond. Ses yeux fauves, le petit reflet ocre sur son front et tout autour cette couleur indéfinissable, ce bois d'ébène._

_**- Je peux te l'emprunter ?**_

_Et les mois de silence qui avaient accompagné l'admiration muette. « Je peux te l'emprunter » et toute les musiques pouvaient s'agenouiller, et toutes les voix pouvaient se taire et tous les royaumes pouvaient bien tomber. « Je peux te l'emprunter? » n'avait jamais été une question, la simple affirmation qu'il partageaient désormais le même secret. Les mêmes livres. Le même silence vital de cette foutue bibliothèque. _

_Mais elle seule devait le ressentir aussi fort._

**O.o.o.o.O**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là mademoiselle Granger ?**

Elle releva péniblement les yeux. Dans un brouillard au goût étrange elle reconnût le visage émacié et les rides profondes de son prof de chimie.

Elle ricana bêtement.

**- Je paume ma vie professeur Snape.**

Il ne sourit même pas. Il se contenta de tirer à lui l'un des tabourets du bar et de se hisser dessus avec grâce.

Elle le regarda faire, se délectant de ces gestes mesurés et sûrs qui lui rappelaient ceux d'un danseur. Elle aimait l'observer parfois, à la dérobée, regarder ses grandes mains puissantes saisir les bocaux, le voir doser les liquides des plus corrosifs dans d'étroites fioles à essai.

C'était ses mains qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ses immenses mains sillonnées de veines bleues et cette peau mat qu'elle imaginait fragile comme du papier.

Il appela Rosmerta et sa voix caverneuse la fit frissonner.

Tout comme cette bonne vieille McGo, il avait l'art de la replonger la tête la première dans la réalité.

Elle toussa.

**- Et vous professeur, pourquoi diable êtes-vous ici ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Rosmerta revint, un verre au fond ambré à la main et le posa devant Severus Snape qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire discret.

Hermione sentit la chaleur de ce sourire se graver au plus profond de son corps, accroissant encore le violence de la honte qui l'enveloppait. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il se retourna enfin vers elle et planta ses yeux noirs dans un point inconnu du décor. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

**- Comme vous mademoiselle Granger. Exactement comme vous.**

Elle ricana encore. Ce petit son nerveux, accusateur était probablement la dernière protection qui lui restait avant de s'effondrer.

**- Vous venez aussi paumer votre vie alors ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous pourtant...**

**- Vous vous trompez. Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que vous et comme vous, je ne viens pas "paumer ma vie".**

Elle se tut brutalement et ses yeux semblèrent s'écrouler sur le haut de ses joues.

Il lisait en elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il lisait en elle ce vieil homme buriné aux traits gravés au couteau, au corps déformé, au cœur emmuré dans ses propres chimères.

**_- Mes_ propres chimères.. murmura-t-elle.**

**- Buvez, vos lèvres se gercent.**

Ils laissèrent tout deux un petit rire las traverser leurs poitrines. Hermione le dévisagea un instant, le regard brillant, un petit rictus de malice au coin des lèvres, puis le silence retomba sur leurs épaules basses. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là.

Elle était venue se réfugier dans ce bar - « le Bar du Silence Contemplatif » comme ils aimaient l'appeler – car elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle avait commandcé par un whisky, encore pleine de détermination.

Sa langue brûlée au troisième degré et ses tripes calcinées, elle s'était résignée, s'envoyant deux jus d'orange coup sur coup. Puis elle avait longuement contemplé les petites taches d'encre violettes sur ses doigts.

Quatre whisky s'alignaient désormais devant ses bras croisé et elle avait à peine entamé le cinquième.

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous ratez un examen ces derniers mois ?**

Elle sursauta. Dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et c'était pour « ça » qu'il avait finalement ouvert la bouche...

**- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?**

**- C'est une question rhétorique ?**

Elle sourit à nouveau. Les muscles douloureux de sa mâchoires se décrispèrent, ses yeux se remirent à picoter.

Au fond du bar, une silhouette s'approcha du jukebox.

Le bruit de pièces qui tombèrent au fond de la machine la secouèrent de frissons, comme si c'était au fond de son propre corps que les échos métalliques se répandaient.

_Quando la sera scivolo su di noi  
All'uscita della scuola in citta  
Ci prendemno per mano ti dissi, _

_Io ti amo_

Il retournèrent bien vite s'embourber dans un silence confortable et désespéré. Hermione contempla son propre visage défait dans un coin de miroir de l'autre côté du bar.

Qui était cette personne aux cheveux ternes, au regard éteint, cette grand fille aux cernes violettes, à la moue déformée, aux joues creuses ?

Une tête à claque, voilà ce qu'elle deviendrait. Une tête à claque d'alcolo' mal aimée, surtout si elle portait encore une fois ce whisky à sa bouche, si elle trempait encore une fois ses lèvres sèches dans l'ambre de feu, si elle avalait ces trois petites gorgées succinctes.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le profil de Snape.

Elle reposa son verre.

**- Je sais exactement pourquoi je suis là professeur. Mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi _vous_ êtes là.**

Un « _vous_ » tout à mon image, songea-t-il, amer et fourbe, accusateur et terriblement mélancolique.

**- Pour les mêmes raisons que vous Granger, je viens de vous le dire.**

Il pouvait voir sa petite poitrine se remplir à nouveau d'air et des injures qu'elle allait lui adresser, poussant sous sa langue comme de la mauvaise herbe.

Il l'a devança.

**- Comme vous, je suis intimement persuadé que je finir par trouver un moyen de semer ces transports en les noyant dans l'alcool, en brouillant leur vue, en effaçant leurs chemins. Je crois comme vous que saouler la douleur est le meilleur moyen de la faire taire.**

Elle avala durement une énième gorgée. Puis exhala un léger soupir.

Elle allait reprendre la parole, ouvrit un instant la bouche puis finit par se raviser.

_Quando un bambino ci taglio poi la via  
Con un tamburo di latta e una scia  
E poi quel suono rimbalzo su di noi,_

_Io ti amo_

Elle but encore.

**- Sauf qu'au contraire de vous miss Granger ...**

Il approcha doucement sa main de la sienne et éloigna le verre. Elle ficha dans ses prunelles un regard à l'éclat apeuré.

**- J'essaie depuis bien trop longtemps pour ignorer que cela ne sert strictement à rien.**

Tu n'es pas un vieil alcoolique Severus Snape, pensa-t-elle subitement.

Tu n'es qu'un homme comme les autres, un homme blessé, pleins de cicatrices et de fêlures, comme les autres.

Un homme rongé par des maux dont tu ne veux entendre le nom, comme tous les autres, animé d'une flamme que tu ne peux, ni ne veux éteindre, exactement comme moi.

Elle laissa un moment sa main si menue reposer dans la chaleur bienfaisante de celle qui l'enserrait.

_Il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio il mio rifugio .. sei tu._

**- Une danse Miss Granger ?**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Vous vous moquez de moi ?**

Snape la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle perdit instantanément le restant d'ironie qui lui empoisonnait la bouche.

**- Nos douleurs ne s'y attendent pas miss Granger. Nous pourrions les surprendre, les troubler, leur faire tourner la tête. Les obliger à s'oublier un moment.**

_Poi ti stringesti forte insieme a me  
Quasi a protegger l'eco dentro di te  
Delle prime parole d'amore, _

_Io ti amo_

L'inconnu au fond du bar avait finit par s'en aller. Rosmerta nettoyait ses verres et la nuit ployait sur le village, enveloppant les rues et les champs, la place et sa fontaine éteinte, dérobant aux yeux du monde le château sur la colline, ceignant l'échoppe aux dernières fenêtres jaunes.

**- Vous êtes sûr ?**

Mais elle n'hésitait plus.

_Quando la neve di silenzio imbianco  
Tutto quel chiasso al centro della citta  
E le nostre parole gelo, _

_Io ti amo_

Ils avancèrent au milieu d'une piste improvisée, juste devant le bar. L'homme à la voix de loup blessé, criait ses paroles dans une langue étrangère, guidant leurs premiers pas, maladroits.

Elle dansait avec lui, lui le vieux graisseux, le vieux hibou, le traître. Elle dansait avec lui, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours détesté au-delà des mots.

Lui, si semblable pourtant, presque son double.

_Il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio..._

L'alcool avait semé un épais brouillard dans son esprit et se roulant au fond des pupilles noires elle n'espérait plus qu'une chose : _disparaître_.

Que le temps les fige, main dans la main, durant cette danse ridicule, que le temps vide du monde le couple hasardeux et ridicule qu'ils formaient et que leurs amours brisées les laissent enfin en paix.

Éreintée, exténuée, elle se rapprocha encore de lui et vint nicher sa tête dans le creux d'une épaule qui semblait avoir été faite pour l'accueillir.

_Quando la gente poi usci dai teatri,_

_di fumo e rose copri I nostri passi,  
Che contammo di bacci mai dati, io ti amo_

Les cheveux lisses caressaient sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et il la serra étroitement, avec une tendresse infinie.

Il regretta pour la centième fois ne n'avoir su oublier Lily et de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfants.

Il la tenait entre ses mains immenses comme si cette chère petite crétine coincée de miss Granger pouvait être pour cette soirée seulement, un peu plus « Hermione », un peu plus cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

**- Allez le voir Hermione, je vous en prie. Allez le voir. Pour vous tout est encore possible. Ne faites pas mon erreur.**

_Il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio..._

Elle enroula plus fermement les bras autour de son cou à mesure que sa tête s'alourdissait. Il l'entendit marmonner une réponse à peine audible, ponctuée d'un « et de toute façon, comme y arriverais-je ? ».

_Il mio rifugio ... Sei tu._

Il la serra dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

**- Je vous donne ma force. Toute ma force. Je n'en ai plus besoins.**

Mais elle était déjà tombée, profondément endormie dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

**O.o.o.o.O**

_Enfin la bibliothèque._

_Enfin la vitre glacée contre sa joue._

_Enfin ses mains fouillant les rayons, effleurant les couvertures, caressant les reliures de tissus épais, dérapant sur les grandes lettres dorées._

_Enfin, cette odeur, l'odeur âcre, poussiéreuse et enivrante des pages jaunies, enfin, le bout de ses doigts courant sur le papier. Enfin, elle peut enfin respirer._

_Le baladeur à fond dans les oreille, des piles de livres érigées en murailles autour de ses copies, la tête contre le bois clair, les cheveux collés à la vitre, elle ferme les yeux, elle l'attend._

_Elle sait qu'il viendra. Il vient toujours à la même heure lui aussi. Lui aussi, tous les jours, tout comme elle, lui aussi il vient s'oublier._

_Il viendra, elle saura le reconnaître de loin. Elle pourra sentir à nouveau ce parfum profond aux accents boisé, ce parfum « ébène »._

_Elle peut voir les gouttes couler sur sa peau lisse et brillante, elle peut presque les sentir rouler aux coins de sa propre bouche._

_Elle voudrait goûter cette peau sombre, cette peau ébène, faire courir ses doigts le long des muscles tendus de ses bras, faire glisser sous sa langue l'unique syllabe de son prénom, elle aimerait voir encore le soleil faire jouer des reflets de lumière sur s__a peau fine._

_Elle aimerait griffer tendrement les minuscules boucles brunes serrées sur sa tête, elle aimerait mourir dans son regard fauve._

_Elle aimerait se lover contre ce corps ébène tissé de muscles saillants, cousus de nerfs frémissants, se coller contre ce long corps ébène et disparaître, elle aimerait..._

_« Son corps ébène.. sa peau ébène... Mon Royaume...ébène... Ébène.»_

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione ?_**

_Elle se réveille en sursaut la nuque douloureuse, le bas du dos trempé de sueur._

**_- Rien, excuse-moi. J'ai dû m'assoupir._**

_Elle range précipitamment ses affaires, se lève d'un bond._

**_- Hermione, où tu vas ?_**

**_- J'ai un truc à faire._**

**_- Mais enfin.. Harry va revenir dans un instant ! On doit tous réviser ensemble, tu te souviens ?_**

**_- Désolé Ron._**

_Et disparaître._

**O.o.o.o.O**

Elle n'ira pas rejoindre le silence de la bibliothèque ce matin.

Elle n'ira pas écrire, elle n'ira pas lire, elle n'ira même pas réviser comme elle l'a promis la veille. Elle n'ira pas se plonger corps et âme dans le récit d'autres vies pour oublier la sienne.

_Quando l'incanto parla ancora di te  
Da un quadro un'alba da cio che  
Non c'e  
Sorriendo penso ancora di te  
Che ti amo_

La parfum de Snape a imprégné tous ses vêtements, son oreiller, ses cheveux et son cœur bat avec une fougue inconnue frappant tout son corps d'un écho sourd.

_Tanto lontana non so se sarai  
Tanto vicina ascoltarmi potrai  
Come me nessuno dirti sapra, _

_Io ti amo_

Elle n'ira pas à la bibliothèque. C'est dans la tour d'astronomie que ses pas la mèneront, un par un.

Elle laissera sa main glisser sur la rambarde en bois _ébène_, elle s'adossera au mur de pierre, elle soufflera doucement sur le monde autour et..

**- Hermione ?**

**- Salut Blaise. Je peux te parler un moment ?**

**- .. Bien sûr.**

**_Il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio, il mio rifugio..._**

**_Sei tu._**


End file.
